yellow eyes
by DaughterofViolanceandAthena
Summary: a sickness has spread out through camp the only ones who cannot get it are the healers and annabeth cuz they have the blessing of Apollo
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own anything**

annabeth pov

i woke up and went to go wake up Percy. when she woke him up his eyes were yellow what "oh shit" she said then ran off to get will solace from the apollo cabin. when she woke him up he was pissed until she told him the demigod deises yellow eyes was back that woke him up quick. you see every ten years yellow eyes would appear it was like yellow fever except only the eyes. she and all the other healers got blessed by apollo so they cannot catch it. but percy could and he got it.

**good want me to add more chappies?**


	2. Chapter 2

hazel pov

i woke up to people shouting "get the hell out or you're committing suicide!" i got outside and people were packing their stuff.

"why?" I asked

"because yellow eyes is spreading." said an Apollo camper

"what's yellow eyes?" I asked

"a deadly demigod disease" he answered back

"well who has it?" i asked

"Percy, Leo, and Piper for the Greeks as for Romans Frank, Jason, Reyna, Dakota, and Gwen."

Hazel's friends have it she was not going to leave. she was about to protest but then a bright light appeared standing in front of her was Apollo.

"so you girl your friends have yellow eyes huh?"

"yes"

"l imma going to give you my blessing so you can stay here and help your friends." a bright glow started to wrap around her when it was over she did not feel any different.

"there you have my blessing bye peep's!"

When Hazel got into the infirmary she saw beds that held her friends but Annabeth was near a sleeping Percy dabbing his forehead with a washcloth. Hazel must have had a questioning look on her face because sh mouthed "i cannot get it." Then Annabeth pointed to a bucket which had the washcloths in it. so she took one and went over to Frank. When he saw her he said

"no Hazel I don't want you to get sick."

"Frank. I cannot get it I have the blessing of Apollo."

"oh." was all he said before he fell asleep. When it was time for lunch everybody who was at Camp Half-Blood who did not have the blessing left except Nico. Who can blame him he was sleeping. At lunch she saw figures and they came from the Hermes cabin so Hazel went to see what they were. When she got there she saw Chris Rodriguez, and Connor and Travis Stoll with flakes of yellow in their eyes she immediately called out for help by chucking gems (which no longer do anything but hurt them when she throws them) and that got their attention. When Annabeth saw them she scolded them and they protested by saying things like "I did not know", "I was sleeping", and "he said what?" finally they got all three of them to the infirmary. When Nico woke up I quickly got him to the infirmary and i saw Katie Gardner and Miranda Gardiner (is that how you spell her last name?) working on the Stolls. Yeah there a perfect match Katie and Travis and Miranda and Connor. Shit! I sound like a Venus kid. i saw an empty bed and laid Nico down on it.

"What are we doing here Hazel?"

"Nico you have yellow eyes"

"dammit! That's going around but then why are you here?"

"because i have the blessing of Apollo so I cannot get it."

"so who else has it?"

"Connor, Travis, Chris, Percy, Reyna, Dakota, Frank, Piper, Jason, Leo, and Gwen not including you." and with that he fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

hey people I wont update for a while cuz my kindle is acting up k so yeah

DaughterofViolanceandAthena


	4. Chapter 4

Hazel pov

The next morning I woke up and went to the infirmary to check up on my friends. but last night's dream kept me worried. Dream

I was in the infirmary with Annabeth and Will Solace we were by Percy's bed and Percy's eyes were completely yellow not one bit of white, black, or sea green. "Do you think he will live?" Annabeth asked

"Maybe he survived the River Styx Tatarus he should be able but his condition is getting pretty bad." Then Katie passed us "Will I have the list of the dead."

"Ok who's dead?"

"Connor, Reyna, Chris, and Jason with Percy almost same with Thalia and Nico is half." That's she woke up. Before she even got to the infirmary she heard crying and someone a girl maybe saying it's okay. When she got there Miranda Gardiner was comforting Leo, Travis, and Annabeth. "What happened?" She asked

"Well Connor, Thalia, Reyna, Jason are dead and Percy will not make it through the same goes for Frank and Piper." Miranda said. Then Will came out "Annabeth and Hazel you guys are wanted." he said

Annabeth and I went over to were Percy was. Percy was deadly pale and looked like he was holding all of his strength not to die "Hazel Annabeth I have seen so much death in my life including my closest friends but now it is my own. Hazel you were a great companion on our quests but don't sob your eyes out same goes for you Annabeth take care of Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary for me and keep my Minotaur horns tell my parents that I am sorry but will never forget you Annabeth." With that he took a shaky breath closed his eyes and stopped moving. "Will put P P Percy on the dead list." Annabeth said with tears in her eyes

"Why?" Will asked

"Because Percy is now dead." Than Annabeth and her broke down crying soon she heard Frank "Hazel." and she rushed over

"What?" she asked

"goodbye I have always loved you but now I have to die move on go to Leo if he is still alive do not spend your second life crying over the loss of me because now I have to die remember Hazel I will never forget you." With that he closed his eyes and stopped moving "l put Frank on the dead list."


	5. Chapter 5

No ones pov

At Camp Jupiter

We iris messaged Camp Half-Blood to find if anybody had died. "o Iris goddess of the rainbow please except my offering show me Camp Half-Blood." Clariess said than the message showed Gwen, Dakota, Travis, Nico, Annabeth, Hazel, Katie, Leo, and the healers all wrapping bodies "Princess!" Clariess said she turned she had tears in her eyes her eyes were red and puffy and she was wrapping a body "can you give me the dead list?"

"Piper, Jason, Reyna, Connor, Frank-"

"Is Nico dead?" Cara said seeing the iris message.

"No. Also Chris, and Percy." with that Annabeth started to cry then I started to cry because first Silena than Chris?

"Aw F**k my life." Clariess saidsaid.


	6. Chapter 6

Cara pov

I hope that Nico is alive and Annabeth did not lie to me.

At Camp Half-Blood

When I got to Camp Half-Blood I went to the Hades cabin and saw Nico comforting Hazel. "What's wrong Hazel?" I asked.

"Percy, Jason, Frank, Reyna, Piper, and worst of all Frank are all dead." She replied

"I'm sorry Hazel but we have to let go of our past but for me I wish I could escape my past. Why? Because it is sad, tragic, story but I keep my past underneath. Plus I swore never to go back unless I am on a quest."

"Well you can call your ghost dog."

"It takes a lot of energy when I am not going into battle. Can I please stop talking about my past."

Hazel pov

When Cara was talking about past silver jail bars came from the floor of the Hades cabin and when they stopped raising out of the floor it looked like she was in jail. "You know your in a jail right?" I asked

"What?" She said then looked around her and saw what I meant "Oh that happens every time I am near my bro JJ or I talk about my past because if you thought you had a curse mine I will bear until I kill my bro and has to be done by myself and no one else so if he died right now I will bear the curse in the underworld to so I hate."

"Wow that sucks worse than mine."

"Or it could be equal."

"Ya I guess so"

"Guys I am still here" Nico said interrupting us than Will from Apollo came in and said, "The funerals are now so come on." So we left and went to the demigod graveyard.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth pov

When I got to the funerals everybody was comforting eachother I looked over to see Cara in a silver jail cell and leaning on Nico with her dogs and ghost dog by her feet. "Hey Cara you do realize that you are in a jail cell" I told her.

"It's a curse that I must bare until I Kill my brother ( if you read my story The Revenge Of Gaea JJ came back from the dead)" she said. then we all did the stuff you do at funerals than they went back to Camp Half-Blood to do that after funeral thing (look I have only been to one funeral but I was in the second grade and now I am in the seventh so cut me some slack) and people went up to everybody saying I am sorry four your loss.

At the campfire

At the beginning of the campfire we burned the shrouds and went to bed but demigod dreams are weird but not as weird as this one it was about Gaea

_In order to kill that stupid girls brother JJ you must go to her most favorite place in the whole world and in order to get into her favorite place in her favorite country you must figure out the only times they work together and I know her fatal flaw in order to get to her favorite country you must use her fatal flaw which only she knows what it is but me and remember I also know it_ hahahahahahah! Then she woke up in cold sweat.

**THE END!&!**


	8. Chong

Hey people there is a show called Pit Bulls & Parolees and there is a Bulldog named Chong who had a sever case of cancer and a vet said it was not curable and so the episode that was on last night they took him into a new vet and they got rid of a basketball sized tumor so GO CHONG!


	9. AN

Ok for a while I have been meaning to write this because my The House Of Hades, Yellow Eyes, The RevTwins Gaea, and The Real Life Of Octavian are all rough drafts, my teacher lost my 55 Fanfiction (SHIT!) so know that will be late because she I turned it in early and I forgot what happened, I didn't add Arachne in The House Of Hades due to my fear of them (I was shaking when Arachne was in The Mark Of Athena and by the end of the scenes with Arachne I had tear streaks because of my fear but I added Arachne in Tartarus so don't worry) umm what else oh yeah no updates on these days due to dance May 10, 14, 16, 17, 19 and The Walk For Animals May 4 (all you Twin Cities people know what I am talking about) AND I am very excited because I passed level 1 Jazz and Modern and for my 3 year in acting I get a trophy so 3 trophies this year (yay!) okay thats all


End file.
